Jigsaws and Wedding Plans
by Maiokoe
Summary: He was curious about their strange conversations with empty chairs. He watched them all and heard the word 'First' peppered in their discussions. Mard Geer did love a good puzzle. Fairy Tail would be an interesting one to solve.


A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

"—no, First! I'm serious!" Mard glanced over at the blonde Celestial Mage. The woman was being odd, that was nothing unusual, but he had never seen her argue against _nothing_. Her brow was creased, arms locked firmly on the bartop as she frowned at the empty seat next to her. Behind the bar, Mira kept sending her curious looks, giggling a bit before returning to her own work.

So he wasn't the only one who thought her behavior was odd. Good to know.

"I-It's not like that! You know that! First!" And now the blonde was groaning, her head dropping to slam against the bartop. "We're not like that!" was her slightly muffled whine. There was a moment of silence before she jerked upright, cheeks flaming red. "First, don't talk about that! It's not—"

"Aw, Lucy, come on, I think it'd be cute!" Mira interjected, smiling at the blonde and then glancing away—towards the empty seat, Mard noted. "Good thinking, First!" Lucy slumped once more, eyes closed as she whimpered.

"I hate you both…"

Mira giggled at something once more before she moved off from behind the bar, a tray held expertly in her hands, glasses balanced atop it.

The Underworld King was well aware Fairy Tail was a strange group of mages—they possessed such power, but acted like… _this_ and only used that power to protect their friends. Such a strange notion. If you had power, why not use it for your own gain? But, then, upon using that power to decimate their enemies, they accepted said group with welcoming arms. For example, the redhead's beau, the criminal and Guild Master of Crime Sorciere. He came to visit and Fairy Tail greeted him a friend(correction, they would whistle suggestively and holler out upon their entrance, much to the Titania's embarrassment) and they welcome him back every time they return.

But… holding conversations with an imaginary friend that multiple members could apparently see was something he didn't expect.

"Miss Heartfilia." She shrieked, nearly leaping out of her seat and landing on her rear, gazing up at him with wide eyes. He raised a brow. "My apologies. I did not mean to startle you." She sent a dark look to the bartop(there was nothing there, he checked) before straightening, waving a hand while the other braced against her chest.

"No, no, it's fine, it's fine, sorry, I just wasn't expecting it! What's up?"

"Mass delusions are not typical for your Guild, correct?"

She blinked up at him and he swore he heard a child's laughter float through the Guild. "Mass… delusions? What?"

"You and the elder Miss Strauss have glanced at the barstool, which has remained empty this entire evening, and made conversation. This is not the first I have seen it. I merely concluded that your Guild Master's age was catching up to him, and the stress had been affecting both Mr. Conbolt and Mr. Mine," he recited calmly, legs crossed and a hand holding up his chin as he watched her. "Miss Alberona's drunkenness was a contributing factor to her delusion and Asuka's age is acceptable for an imaginary friend. You and the elder Miss Strauss, however, seem neither intoxicated, under immense stress, elderly, nor mentally ill. Should I be aware of any lasting effects of the alcohol your Guild serves?"

Again, he _swore_ he heard laughter, but the little cowgirl child and her parents hadn't been in today. Lucy's brown eyes shot to the stool and the glare she sent it merely confirmed his thoughts. Something was going on here in Fairy Tail.

"No, Mard," she finally ground out and he huffed at the lack of a formal title—he wasn't expecting anything like 'Your Eminence' but he expected at-least his full name—and she crossed her arms tightly, glaring. "We do not suffer from mass delusions. Nor is there anything in the beer." Cana's raucous laughter as she almost slipped off the table she was perched on caused him to look pointedly over at the brunette before returning his gaze to the blonde. She rolled her eyes, scoffing at the implication. "You've been here enough to know that's just _Cana_."

"Very well. I accept your reasoning. However, I shall suggest you and your Guild visit your esteemed doctor in the forest. Perhaps she can assist you in your struggle." He rose, moving away to where Kyouka and Seilah sat in the corner, going over old tomes and scrolls the small blue-haired woman had procured.

"S-struggle?! We're all fine, thank you! Nothing's wrong with us!" He raised a hand, waving her off. He heard the tell-tale huff of irritation and smirked.

Fairy Tail was hiding a secret. He did love a good puzzle.

* * *

"So," Jackal lounged in the chair, leaning precariously on the two back legs. "Why're we here again?" He had been summoned—he _hated_ being summoned—to the Guild's library, where he was told they wouldn't be disturbed. "This is boooring."

"It's not supposed to be fun, mutt," Tempesta remarked, gazing up at the high bookshelves curiously. Jackal bared his teeth at the dark skinned man, but the blond ignored him, attempting to determine how many shelves up the library was and estimating the number of books on each shelf. A strangled yelp and a crash alerted him that the bomber had finally tipped over. Glancing back, Jackal was glowering up at the ceiling, the chair tangled in his legs. "A child has better sense then you."

Golden eyes flecked with rage shifted towards him, a dark grin curling on his lips. "Oh? Wanna repeat that?" Tempesta made to do so, but Kyouka breathed out a sigh and he wisely kept his mouth shut. "Tch. Cocky bastard…"

"Our King has asked us here. Do not act like those mages, Jackal, or I'll take drastic measures," was the green-haired demoness' calm response.

He leaped to his feet, the chair thrown away and shattering against the wall. " _I_ act like those Fairies?! No way!" She sent him a dark look from beneath his helmet and he scoffed, crossing his arms and moving to sit at the table.

"Perfect. You've assembled." Kyouka rose as their King made his presence known. Jackal growled something as he slumped on the table and Seilah blinked up from her book. Tempesta glanced over his shoulder as the demon seated himself at the head of the table.

"What do you need, My Lord?" Kyouka asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"You may have noticed these mages' strange behavior." Silence greeted his words before Jackal snorted, leaning back in his new chair. Mard Geer let a small smirk curl onto his lips. "So you have. Then I shall get straight to the point. There is a mystery about this Guild and I do like knowing everything they might hide."

"About?" Kyouka prompted. She didn't care for the mages and didn't go to great lengths to watch them. They only pleasure she derived from humans was torturing them. Short of antagonizing Scarlet, she kept to herself while in the guild.

"It's odd, but it appears that they talk with a spirit. I myself have witnessed their behavior on multiple occasions and have heard a child's laughter when I bring up the topic."

Again, silence reigned before Jackal's chair slammed down on all fours and the bomber gazed at their King curiously. "Have you drank any of the drunkard's booze? I can smell it—it's pretty strong stuff."

Mard Geer was not amused. "No."

"Then didja—"

"I have not." The blond demon's ears flattened in his displeasure at being cut off. "I should like you to keep an eye out. Think of it…" Mard Geer tilted his head lightly in thoughts, his hand curling under his chin as he looked down. "Think of it as a game," he decided and Jackal perked up. Seilah gazed at him with blank eyes, but he could see she was interested. "When the topic is brought up, the conversation shifts. Listen where you can, learn what you can. I should like to know all their secrets. This game should make our stay interesting, yes?"

Perched on the opposite end of the table, Mavis Vermillion smiled at the five demons who had been _recruited_ into her Guild. When she had seen them all move towards the library, she had left her conversation with Levy to follow, skipping along behind them and curling on the table top to watch them gather until their King finally arrived. "A game, huh? Well, I won't let you have all the fun!" She stood on the table, bare feet padding against the wood as she walked towards the demons. As she laughed, they picked up on her childish voice, stiffening as they saw the small, quickly fading footprints on the tabletop.

Mard Geer's smile grew as the footprints disappeared with the fading laughter. "Let the games begin then."

* * *

For a week, there wasn't a single mention of the ghost. Sure, there had been interesting conversations ("Remember when she fell?" "And Master panicked?" "And she was totally fine?" "Hilarious, but gave us all heart-attacks!") that they couldn't seem to figure out who they were discussing, but no strange discussions were witnessed.

That is to say, they didn't notice any.

To be fair, Mavis had flitted off to Makarov before they emerged from the library, informing her old friend's son about their newest recruits' discovery. The old master was never one to make it easy on newcomers, or his brats, so he warned the guild about it, developing his own strategy for success.

They hadn't meant to create their own game from it, but Natsu— _it was_ _ **always**_ _Natsu—_ heard and he immediately set about, "all fired up!" for their counterattack. It was a tense ten minutes of planning while Fairy Tail prepared to make it difficult on the demons.

1\. Under no circumstances are you to discuss the First Master.

2\. Do not have conversations with the First Master.

3\. Given the previous rule, you may talk with the First _only_ with others present so as not to seem suspicious.

4\. Don't antagonize Jackal about "special members" (Makarov glared hard at the Idiot Trio of Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel)

5\. This is not a war and don't make it as such. We are merely planning along with their game. Easy games are hardly any fun, right?

Erza had to knock out both Gray and Natsu before the demons came back up. They were too excited to start breaking Rule #4 and Gajeel was restrained by both Lily and Levy distracting him with promises of training(Lily) and Script-made Iron(Levy). He was still tempted, but Lily laid out his back-up plan:

"Play along and I'll talk Levy into going on a date with you."

Both were too embarrassed("I AIN'T EMBARRASSED, YA STUPID CAT!") to even bother with the demons.

With a terrifying, " _Act natural"_ from Erza, the Guild turned to their own conversations, only Mira greeting the demons as they emerged from the basement library, offering Seilah a refill.

At-first, Jackal was interested in the game, but after three days of nothing, he gave up on it, returning to his usual self and getting into the brawls once more. Seilah kept her mind only partially occupied by her books and Kyouka spent more time in the guild, watching the mages with an interested eye. Tempesta made nice with Levy, which meant Gajeel was forced to sit with them—to make sure the demon didn't get frisky, of-course.

Mard continued to sit at the bar, the First Master perched on the bartop beside him most days, smiling and giggling to Mira, who hid her smiles easily behind her bubbly personality and discussions with Lisanna and Lucy.

* * *

Two weeks in, the Underworld King Mard Geer was beginning to suspect foul play. While before the strange behavior was fairly regular, now it was as if it had never occurred. Heartfilia was still odd, the Strauss sisters were still too chirpy in his opinion, but at-least the drunk was still a drunk. Consistency was good, it assured him everything was still relatively normal.

"Brats!" Makarov sat on top of the bar, sipping from a mug of ale almost as big as his head. The guild quieted a bit, listening to their Master. Two seats down, Mard rested his elbow on the bar, looking over the mug Mira had pushed at him. "It's come to my attention that our friends have been here over a month," he stated. Beside him, Mavis swung her feet, green eyes bright and a warm smile on her lips. "And I say they start earning their keep! Any objections?!"

Unanimous cheers were his answer and he grinned. He raised his mug and Fairy Tail raised theirs, telling the demons a party was about to commence. Mavis giggled and Makarov looked over at her. "Well, First? What do you say?"

Mard learned forward, eyes alight at the Master's words. For the first time in two weeks, there were the words he was waiting to here, the same strange behavior he had been watching for.

Mavis looked over at all the demons in the room, still smiling. "Fairy Tail is a guild where people come to be a family. The more the merrier!"

"You heard her! Mira, bring out the stamps!"

"Right away, Master~!" The white-haired barmaid shuffled under the bar before rising with the stamps in hand. "So! Who wants to go first?"

Jackal sneered at the stamp, curling away from it, as if it would burn. "You want us to be _Fairies_?"

Makarov had a pleasant look on his face. "Of-course. We all agreed."

"Ha! Shows what you know! We are Tartaros! Demons, Etherious who—"

"Your Guild is disbanded," Makarov interrupted calmly, taking a sip of beer, listening to Jackal splutter. "And as we have been put in charge of you, it's only fair that you become a part of our Guild. That, of-course, means you'll be held responsible for your actions and punishment will be handed out by me. Take jobs and do everything in your power to bring a good light to your new guild. This does not mean I forgive you," his face darkened as he looked at the demons he was accepting. "For hurting my children I can never forgive you." His expression shifted once again. "But you need a path of light to travel on. I shall lead you towards it. Accept the stamp and join Fairy Tail, where we look constantly to the future, to adventure! As our First said, Fairy Tail is a Guild where people become Family! The more the merrier!"

Jackal looked about ready to hurl but Mard let a smile slip onto his lips. "Jackal will go first."

"I'm what?!" The blond demon turned panicked eyes to their leader. "You can't be serious!" Mira skipped forward, a smile on her lips as she held out the stamp. "No no no, you keep away from me, you harpy!"

Mira's expression didn't dim in the slightest. "So where do you want it?"

"I don't—"

"Where his old one was, if you will, Miss Strauss," Mard answered for him. The blond glowered hard, crossing his arms and refusing to cooperate. "Or his forehead. That is also acceptable."

"Sure thing~!"

Jackal was all too willing to cooperate as she went to stamp his forehead in pink. "Oi oi, none of that! Black!" Mira pulled back, fiddling with the ink. He shuddered, uncrossing his arms. "Do I gotta?" he looked once more to their leader, who gave a curt nod. Jackal growled before tugging aside his tank top, showing the guild mark that faded before their eyes. He glared down at the receding ink. "One of the Nine Demon Gates is gonna be a Fairy… I think I'm gonna be sick…" Natsu laughed at his expression. "Oi, keep it up Pinky and I'm takin' you out!"

"Good luck, Cat-boy!"

"I'M A JACKAL, PART OF THE CANINE FAMILY! **DOG** , YOU IDIOTIC DRAGON-SPAWN!"

"Whatever, Mutt!"

Mira held up the stamp, waiting for the go ahead. He eyed it suspiciously. "Black?" She nodded, turning it to show that yes, it was black. "Fine…" He tugged the shirt aside once more, closing his eyes tightly as she pressed the stamp against his skin. A moment as she held it there to set and Mira pulled away.

"Ta-da~! Welcome to Fairy Tail, Jackal!" Mira stepped back and the newest member of Fairy Tail curled his lip in distaste, frowning down at the mark.

"Welcome to my Fairy Tail, Jackal," a quiet voice giggled from the bar. Jackal scowled, zeroing in the blonde girl seated on top of it, swinging her legs. Brilliant green eyes gazed back at him and he was immediately made aware that this girl was not all that she appeared. His leader sat only a seat away, but didn't seem disturbed by the girl's presence in the least. "Welcome to my family."

"The hell are you?" he growled, dropping his shirt and crossing his arms once more.

"Me? Well, I'm Mavis! Nice to meet you!" the child beamed at him and he had the distinct urge to smother her in a pillow.

"Mavis, huh?"

"Mm, Mavis Vermillion!" Beside her, Makarov tutted lightly and some Fairy Tail members snickered. "Hm?"

"First, don't tease the boy," he remarked, continuing to drink at his mug. Mavis pouted a bit and Jackal eyed her curiously. He didn't remember seeing her earlier(and he would have remembered a twelve-year-old with way too long blonde hair) so he was drawing a blank on _when_ she had come in. But the old man's voice rang a bell.

"First?"

"Jackal, what are you going on about?" was Mard's question. The bomber looked over at his leader.

"The kid sittin' next to ya, obviously." His King didn't look amused. Jackal looked next to him and the girl was still sitting there, swinging her legs, bare feet four feet above the ground. "Mavis, yeah?"

"Yup! Oh, and," Mavis smiled mischievously at the fellow blond, "Only those with the guild mark of Fairy Tail have the pleasure of seeing me. So congratulations, Jackal!" The bomber narrowed his eyes.

"Is that right…" She continued smiling and he looked around. The Fairy Tail mages were smiling and trying not to laugh while his own comrades were looking at him in mild concern. "Only Fairies can see ya…"

Mavis' smile dimmed as she gazed back at him. "Because I am the Founder and First Master of Fairy Tail."

Jackal narrowed his eyes. "A brat like you?" Mavis merely grinned. "Heh. Whatever, kid." He crossed his arms, glowering back at his fellow demons. "Well? You were invited to the party too!" Seilah breezed forward and Mira smiled pleasantly.

"What color would you like, Seilah?"

"Navy, Mirajane-san." Mira fiddled with the ink once more before smiling brightly.

"Where at?" A smile curled onto her lips and she undid the obi around her waist. Her kimono began to slip and Mira reached out, holding it closed, smile still on her face. The male members of the guild wheezed out depressed little sighs. "How about we go into the other room, hm? You too, Kyouka~!" Mira tugged the dark-haired demoness away and Kyouka followed, a smirk on her lips. "We'll be back in a minute~!" the barmaid sang and some waved her off, the men huffing out groans of disapproval.

Five minutes later, they were back, decent, and blinking at Mavis. The first Master waved. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" They shot Jackal looks and he jerked his chin back at the child. "I'm the First Master, Mavis Vermillion. It's nice to meet you."

"A pleasure, Vermillion-san," Seilah murmured quietly and Kyouka gave a short nod.

"So the mystery is revealed then, I suppose," the green-haired demoness remarked. Mard looked interested. "I assume you have some influence here, yes?"

Mavis beamed.

"Your turn!" Mira was before Tempesta, the stamp in hand as she looked up at him. He gazed down at her for a moment before holding up his arm, where the mark of Tartaros was fading away. "Alright, black, right?" A single nod and Mira placed the stamp. Pulling away, she moved out of his sight, letting him too see the First Master. Mavis waved. "Alright, Mard, you're up." She moved back towards the bar while Fairy Tail watched on.

They were curious how he would react to their First Master and that she had informed them about his game, hence why they had won.

"Here if you will, Miss Strauss," he rolled up his sleeve, showing his left forearm. "Black as well. Thank you." At-least he was polite, that was one good thing about him (and his hair was gorgeous, but you didn't hear that from the girls, nor that he was sin in human form).

Mira smiled brightly, sent Mavis a look, then pressed the stamp against his skin.

He was taken aback when a blonde child appeared magically before him. "Hi!" Mira pulled away and he rolled down his sleeve, gazing back at the girl.

"Hello."

"I'm Mavis! It's nice to finally meet you, Mard!" she chirped and the Underworld King wondered if she was somehow related to the Strauss siblings.

"Mavis," Makarov began sagely, eyes closed, "is our First Master, as you may know. She left us long ago but remains today, due to her great magic, in this ethereal form. Only those bearing the mark of Fairy Tail can see her, as she is co-founder and creator of our beloved Guild."

Fairy Tail burst into laughter as the First giggled a bit at the look on Mard's face. It wasn't surprise and if anyone said as such, new comrade or not, he would deal with them accordingly.

Mard Geer does not care for being surprised, but he does quite like solving puzzles. Though not by his own hand, this certain mystery has been solved.

"I see. So you are the child I've heard. I do believe you cheated, Miss Vermillion," he remarked, accepting that a ghost now sat before him. They themselves were demons, born from books. A ghost of an incredible mage remaining on Earthland? Sure, why not?

"You never specified that Fairy Tail wasn't allowed to join in," she shot back, a wide grin on her face. He bowed his head, conceding the point. "So, are you still intent on returning to Zeref?"

Fairy Tail went immediately silent as she questioned the demon. They hadn't brought up the dark mage(there was too much ill-will towards him) and now the First just went and ruined in.

"Our sole purpose is to return to our Creator to finally grant his wish. Given the chance, we will," Mard Geer stated, gazing back at her curiously.

She smiled a bit, looking down as she swung her feet. "It's interesting, thinking back to him. He was so lonely, he created demons to keep him company. But, even then, he wanted to die," were her soft words. Fairy Tail watched the girl in concern, wondering what to do to make her smile again. "I even tried to make him friends he couldn't harm, so he wouldn't be lonely, but my magic couldn't sustain them forever. He would still be alone…"

Makarov frowned. "First, it's not your fault."

She nodded. "I know, it's just… he taught me magic… and we were friends…" She blushed a bit and Lucy nudged Levy, the two girls smiling at each other. Mavis pouted. "Don't laugh at me!" Lucy waved a hand and Mavis crossed her arms, puffing out her cheeks. The Guild chuckled at the cuteness of the First Master, laughing the dark mood away.

"Sorry, First, it's just, I think it's romantic!" Lucy assured her. Mard looked to the blonde in interest. "We've all heard the stories of Zeref, but hearing about him from you makes him sound really nice!" Mard was just about to congratulate the girl on finally realizing his Master's greatness, but she continued: "And it's really cute how the two of you were together!"

Together.

The two of them had been together.

 _They had been together._

 _Mavis and his Master had been_ _ **together**_.

"I beg your pardon?" He mustn't have heard right. His Master was infallible, a genius, the creator of the Dark Arts, creator to thousands of demons.

He was the Dark (interchangeable with 'Great') Wizard Zeref.

There was no way he had been _together_ with anyone.

"Oh? Didn't you know?" Mira tilted her head, blue eyes twinkling in her joy—why, he had no idea. Probably because she was talking about love. "It's all terribly tragic, but so romantic!" She clasped her hands over her chest as she sighed, eyes closed. Mavis fidgeted, cheeks pink as she spoke. "See, Zeref taught the First magic but then he went off—so he wouldn't accidently hurt anyone, you understand," he nodded and that seemed to appease her. His fellow demons sat listening intently. "But, see, when they reunited years later, it was revealed that our beloved First master possessed the same curse as the Dark Wizard!" Mard looked to Mavis in something akin to awe. "She was upset, obviously, and left the Guild so she wouldn't hurt any other either. But, Zeref— _oh!—_ he chased after her and a year went by before he found her again!" Mira raised a hand, eyes now open and teary. Honestly, she looked about ready to swoon. "They confessed their love for each other, shared True Love's First Kiss, and due to the contradictory nature of the dark magic, he accidently killed her!"

Mard blinked hard, staring at her. Was _that_ what humans considered romantic?

"Such a tragic love-story! Lovers fated to never again hold each other in their arms! Oh, oh the tragedy! Can you think of a worse fate?!" She slammed her hands onto the table, staring him in the eye.

He realized she was challenging him to find something more tragic. He wasn't aware it had been a competition.

"I'll give you one, Mira," a smooth voice promised.

"L-Loke? What're you doi—H-hey! Put me down!" Mard looked back at the blonde being held bridal style by the orange-haired lion. He grinned down at his captive while Lucy pulled at the hem of her skirt, cheeks red.

"Why, my darling, I couldn't help but overhear! We are, quite literally, star-crossed lovers!" he spouted, leaning in close. Lucy inched back. "Trapped as we are by rules and locked away through the stars! It's only through the force of my love that I—"

"Forced Gate Closure! Go home!" And suddenly Lucy was on the floor, golden light falling around her. She flushed. "S-sorry, First, he didn't mean anything by it!" Mavis was smiling at her though.

"I think the two of you are cute together, Lucy."

"Not you too!" the blonde wailed, beginning to sob into her hands.

Back to the problem at hand. The Celestial Mage could handle herself. "Do you mean to tell me, Miss Vermillion," he began slowly. The girl looked over at him curiously. "That you and our Creator… were courting?" For what other term could describe what he had just heard?

"Hm? Well, I wouldn't go that far…" she pressed the tips of her fingers together nervously. "I-I mean… I did promise to help him end the Curse, that I would be by his side," Mira did swoon this time, collapsing back as her brother dived to catch her, "A-and then he-he-e—"

"Ya'll kissed," Gajeel cut in, rolling his eyes at the glares directed towards him.

Mavis went pink. "Y-yes… But then… Well, I died, and here I am."

"You…" All eyes went to Kyouka, some recoiling when they saw the tears in both her and Seilah's eyes. "You made the ultimate sacrifice for our Lord… Dying for your love…"

"I wouldn't say _that_ , but, I mean, I guess?" Mavis tilted her head, nose scrunching up in thought.

"But you loved our Creator and had Fate not been so cruel," Seilah breathed, wiping at her cheeks with the long sleeves of her kimono, "You would still be with him now. No doubt he would know true joy then, with the woman he loved and vowed to stand by. Perhaps his wish would have changed then," she murmured.

Mard Geer, known as the Underworld King, former master-in-chief of Tartaros, made a decision.

"As our Creator's intended," here some Fairies choked on their beer and Mavis went positively _red_ at the misunderstanding they all seemed to have concluded, "We then give our power to Fairy Tail, the Guild you created and built. No longer are we of Tartaros," Jackal pouted, put-out at this declaration, "But of Fairy Tail, where we shall protect your dream of adventure and wait until that fateful day when you once again meet with our Lord." He bowed at this decree, the others (save Jackal, who hunched his shoulders and glared) following his example and assuring Mavis of their cooperation.

"And we have the wedding!" Mira miraculously revived to shriek out her plans, despite the entirety of Fairy Tail loudly proclaiming that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"That's not necessary, really," Mavis waved a hand, trying to calm down the riot that was beginning to form, and soundly ignoring Mira's quiet comments on how to tailor a wedding dress to fit Wendy.

"We insist, My Lady," Mard stated, apparently not taking no for an answer.

As the Guild dissolved into a brawl(Jackal was getting pissed by Natsu's snickering) Makarov merely finished off his ale, asking Mira for another.

* * *

 **So, I still have my poll up(will still be for like another two weeks) And I allow up to 7 votes. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look and vote! If you've already voted but would like to vote again for any new stories I post, please message me and I will mark it down! I will take your top four choices(and a bonus, if you so desire) and in** _ **this**_ **form, you can vote multiple times. I just ask that it not be the same four choices every time(say, two out of four?) Kay, thanks~!**

So. Kinda… crackish? Okay, maybe not crack, but it's definitely funky.

It occurred to me that since Tartaros worships Zeref, Mavis being his kinda-sorta girlfriend would make her… something interesting. The fact that she's a ghost—in a vague sort of way if I'm understanding the latest chapters—but still around would be pretty amazing too, ya know?

So, ultimately, this is what I would expect Mard's reaction to be upon meeting our beloved First Master!

I get that my timeline's all over the place, but, ya know what? It be my story. If I want to have Tartaros join Fairy Tail, I can mess with the timeline as much as I want~

Cheers~


End file.
